dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Knight Rises
The Dark Knight Rises is in production and will be the sequel to The Dark Knight and is the final film in Christopher Nolan's Batman film series. It is scheduled to be released July 20, 2012. Plot Eight years after the events of The Dark Knight, Batman returns to face a physical challenge unlike any he has faced before. Cast *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Gary Oldman as James Gordon *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox *Tom Hardy as Bane *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as John Blake *Nestor Carbonell as Mayor Anthony Garcia *Marion Cotillard as Miranda Tate *Juno Temple as a to-be-confirmed character *Josh Pence as a young Ra's al Ghul *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Daniel Sunjata as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Burn Gorman as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Alon Aboutboul as Dr. Leonid Pavel *Matthew Modine as Nixon *Tom Conti as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Joey King as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Josh Stewart as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Christopher Judge as an as-of-yet-unnamed character Production The film will be shot in Bucharest, Romania, India, Pennsylvania and parts of England and California. Gallery Thedarkknightriseslogob.jpg|Logo from the Logo Expo. TDKR logo.jpg|Logo with title. TheDarkKnightRises_TeaserPoster.jpg|Teaser poster. TheDarkKnightRises Poster.jpg|Theatrical poster. Bane Tom Hardy.jpg|The first official image of Bane. Hathaway Catwoman.jpg|The first official image of Catwoman. Bane TDKR2.jpg|Bane. Batman TDKR1.jpg|Batman. Bane and Batman.jpg|Bane and Batman. Bane TDKR1.jpg|Bane on the subscriber's cover of Empire. Bane TDKR.jpg|Bane on the cover of Empire. Batman TDKR.jpg|Batman on the cover of Empire. Filming 03_christian_bale.jpg|Christian Bale and Tom Hardy as Batman and Bane fighting on set. 9314i.jpg|Christian Bale and Tom Hardy as Batman and Bane fighting on set. 04_christian_bale.jpg|Christian Bale and Tom Hardy as Batman and Bane fighting on set. 9314c.jpg|Tom Hardy on set as Bane. 01_christian_bale.jpg|Christian Bale on set as Batman. marion-cotillard-jumps-out-of-the-tumbler.jpg|Marion Cotillard jumps out of the tumbler. tom-hardy-talks-to-director-christopher-nolan.jpg|Tom Hardy talks to director Christopher Nolan. 02_christian_bale.jpg|Christian Bale and Tom Hardy taking a break. marion-cotillard-takes-a-break-from-filming.jpg|Marion Cotillard takes a break from filming. marion-cotillard-and-cast-members.jpg|Marion Cotillard and other cast members. Marion and Joseph.jpg|Marion Cotillard and Joseph Gordon-Levitt on set. tom-hardy-bane-2.jpg|Tom Hardy on set as Bane Hathaway_Catwoman_2.jpg|Anne Hathaway's stunt double on set as Catwoman. dark_knight_rises_catwoman_bike1.jpg|Anne Hathaway's stunt double on set as Catwoman 73c3ba1ab1bc.jpg|Tom Hardy on set as Bane. bane3.jpg|Tom Hardy on set as Bane. The_Dark_Knight_Rises_De_nouvelles_photos_de_Bane_2.jpg|Tom Hardy on set as Bane. Bane_1.jpg|Tom Hardy as Bane Bane_2.jpg|Tom Hardy as Bane. Bane_3.jpg|Tom Hardy as Bane. Bane_4.jpg|Tom Hardy as Bane Bane_5.jpg|Tom Hardy as Bane. Bane_6.jpg|Tom Hardy as Bane. Bane_7.jpg|Tom Hardy as Bane. Bane_8.jpg|Tom Hardy as Bane. Bane_9.jpg|Tom Hardy as Bane, showing venom tubes. Catwoman_TDKR.jpg|Anne Hathaway on set as Catwoman Catwoman_Costume.jpg|Anne Hathaway on set as Catwoman Videos Video:The Dark Knight Rises Trailer 720p HD|Teaser Trailer Video:The Dark Knight Rises - Official Teaser Trailer #2|Theatrical Trailer Trivia *Doug Jones, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, David Tennant, Johnny Depp, Neil Patrick Harris, Michael C. Hall, Hugh Laurie, Leonardo DiCaprio, James Franco, and Jamie Isaac Conde, were all rumored to play the Riddler before it was confirmed the character would not appear in the film. *Angelina Jolie, Rachel Weisz, Megan Fox, and Cher were all linked to play Catwoman. *Rachel Weisz, Naomi Watts, Blake Lively, Charlize Theron, Vera Farmiga and Keira Knightley were considered for the lead female role. *It was rumored that Zack Snyder was next in line to direct if Christopher Nolan didn't return. *The Joker will not make an appearance, Nolan sees that role as belonging only to Ledger. *Nolan has said that Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, Posion Ivy, and The Riddler will NOT be the next villain. With the Riddler aside, all the nonrealistic villains are out. *It is said that it will be based on the grahic novel Prey. *Nolan said that Robin and Batgirl won't be in the movie. He says that Batman is still at the beginning of his crime fighting carrer and Christian Bale stated that if they enter the series he will leave. *It is rumored that Talia Al Ghu will be in the movie. *In May 2010, director Christopher Nolan stated that the Joker will not return in this film. He previously stated that Mr. Freeze and the Penguin would not be in the film either. Later it was confirmed that The Riddler would not appear either. *Christopher Nolan is the first person to direct more than two Batman feature films. *Christian Bale has stated that he would not play Batman if Robin was in any of these 3 films. Christopher Nolan agreed not to include Robin while it would take away the dark premise of his series. *Christian Bale is the first live action actor to portray Batman/Bruce Wayne in three Batman films. Kevin Conroy has played the character in six animated films as of 2010. *Cinematographer Wally Pfister has expressed interest in shooting the entirety of the film in the IMAX format, as both Pfister and Christopher Nolan have expressed distaste for shooting the film in 3-D. *Aside from all the main cast from the previous movie, Tom Hardy is the first actor to be cast in this film as a lead role. *Cinematographer Wally Pfister has expressed interest in shooting the entirety of the film in the IMAX format, as both Pfister and Christopher Nolan have expressed distaste for shooting the film in 3-D. *Christopher Nolan is the second person to direct a trilogy of superhero movies, after Sam Raimi (Spider-Man). *Robin Williams was rumored to play the role of Hugo Strange. *There was much speculation in the press when Anne Hathaway was announced as Selina Kyle if the actress would actually portray Kyle's costumed alter-ego, Catwoman. In an interview with Oprah Winfrey following her stint as host of the Academy Awards, Hathaway let slip that her character indeed would don the Catwoman costume. *It was reported by Gary Oldman that Christopher Nolan told the actors the ending of the film verbally to avoid any leaks. External links *The Dark Knight Rises official website *The Dark Knight Rises IMDB References 7 The Dark Knight Rises The Dark Knight Rises Category:Upcoming Films